La Maldición Uchiha
by L3X
Summary: Itachi. —No importa lo que decidas a partir de ahora Te amaré por siempre —y con estas palabras te entregas a tu destino, tu cuerpo empieza a desvanecerse, te sientes por fin en paz, tranquilo. No hay nadie que amé con un Uchiha, no existe nadie que ame más de lo que tu amas a tu hermano. Sasuke.


_**Hola, hola minna!**_

**Me ha costado un mundo este fic, muchísimo, inspirarme para cada escena y narrarlo en segunda persona ha sido todo un reto. **

**Bueno este fic está ambientado en varios capítulos del anime de Naruto... Tomé la historia del amor Uchiha como referente y empecé a crear mi historia.**

**La frase que me tocó, toda cursi jajaja... pero me basé en que hay muchas clases de amor, de hecho pienso que cada persona ama de diferente forma y pensando en aquel punto nació este fic. Que espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me encanta la historia de los Uchiha. **

**...**

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje.**

**...**

**IMPORTANTE: Al inicio narra Madara y después Sasuke y despues Itachi y así sucesivamente. Quiero aclarar el inicio por que este puede ser confuso. No quise ponerlo en la historia porque siento que la dañaría. **

**...**

_**AVISO: Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Esta historia participa para el reto: Frases épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

* * *

**...**

**Como ya lo he dicho este fic esta participando en un reto y la frase que me toco es: "****Siempre es bueno cuando se tienen amores ausentarse por algún tiempo. Así podemos cerciorarnos de si es cariño efectivo el que nos tienen o es capricho pasajero."** (Rómulo Gallegos.). El fue un novelista y político venezolano. Se le ha considerado como el novelista venezolano más relevante del siglo XX, y uno de los más grandes literatos latinoamericanos de todos los tiempos. Algunas de sus novelas, como Doña Barbara, han pasado a convertirse en clásicos de la literatura hispanoamericana.

...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La maldición Uchiha**

_._

_._

_._

_Amor, amor, amor…_

_como un Uchiha nadie ama._

_Con ese amor tóxico que envenena._

_Por el que estas dispuesto a matar, _

_por el que te levantas día a día._

…_pero, sí pero…_

_si ese amor te es arrebatado _

_lo único que queda es un vacío_

_un vacío, que con el más puro odio es llenado._

.

Existe una forma de amar que sólo pocas personas conocen; muchos piensan que amar es estar profundamente enamorados… cuanto se equivocan.

Amar va más allá de un capricho, de un sentimiento, de una acción. Amar implica decisión, yo lo encontré en mi hermano y jamás pensé que vería ese amor replicado años después en dos pequeños. Itachi y Sasuke.

Nadie ama tan poderosamente como un Uchiha, cuando encuentras ese amor este junto con todos los demás sentimientos se magnifican; es por eso que cuando el amor te es arrebatado un profundo odio lo reemplaza y si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con el, te vuelves loco. Esta es la maldición de los Uchiha, no una de odio sino una del más profundo amor… las consecuencias después de su perdida, eso ya es otra cosa.

.

_**Corre, hermanito huye. **_

_**Sobrevive y ódiame. **_

_Sangre, gritos, terror, lágrimas… _

_Muerte. _

_**Hermano, mamá y papá están… ¿por qué, por qué?**_

_Gritos y desesperación. _

_**Tengo miedo.**_

_Impotencia, debilidad, terror._

_**¡No me mates!**_

_**.**_

Lo ves acercarse y esa mirada gélida con la que te mira justo ahora hace que tu cuerpo tiemble en anticipación; el poder de sus ojos se activa y te muestra como acaba de asesinar a tus padres, ante la visión que acabas de tener, el sufrimiento que acabas de experimentar, ver a tu padre perder la vida bajo la mano de tu hermano, ver a tu querida madre siendo atravesada por la katana de Itachi, perdiendo su vida justo frente a tus ojos; te vuelves loco de dolor. Lloras impotente, no puedes parar a tu hermano, de hecho no hay nada que puedas hacer, eres débil. Demasiado débil. —**Tengo miedo.**

En el dolor tu hablas su nombre y tu voz refleja tu tormento… lo he perdido todo, absolutamente todo. Las lágrimas inundan tu rostro mientras corres, huyendo desesperado. _Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. _El terror inunda mis venas, las alertas de mi cuerpo disparadas suben la adrenalina de mi cuerpo. **—No me mates** —mi voz de niño sale en un grito desesperado. Corro y en un instante lo siento frente a mí.

—**Estúpido hermano si quieres matarme entonces cúlpame, ódiame, y vive avergonzado. Corre, corre, aférrate desesperadamente a la vida y así un día ven ante mí cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo. **

La lluvia te cubre, mojando tu ropa… han pasado años desde que tu familia fue masacrada pero las pesadillas la reviven y te sientes como si hubiera pasado ayer. La soledad te inunda, te destruye, te carcome. La soledad duele. Te permites llorar sobre las huellas donde tus padres perecieron.

…Sentado en el borde del lago, tu reflejo muestra el suyo, ves en las ondas de agua la imagen de Itachi y la ira te domina mientras el deseo de venganza te llena.

Tú no tienes sueños, tú tienes una meta que cumplir. _Matar a tu hermano mayor. _

—**Para poder matarte sin importar cuanta oscuridad haya delante seguiré mi camino y sin que tenga que sacrificar obtendré poder. ¡Desde ahora yo seré un vengador!**

**.**

_Yo soy un Uchiha _

_Y por amor asesiné a mi familia…_

_Por amor le di la espalda mi aldea_

_Por amor di mi vida_

_Por amor me dejé odiar…_

.

Allí estás a punto de morir, sin un ápice de chacra, sin energía… las últimas gotas que te quedan las estás usando para llegar hacia él, tu persona preciada. La única vida por la que harías todo lo que hiciste y lo volverías a repetir sin dudarlo, _¿por qué,?, _pues porque lo vale, porque es tu hermano y prefieres arrancarte el corazón antes que verlo morir.

Querías que él no viviera en ese mundo de mentiras al que tú fuiste forzado a entrar, ese mundo donde no te reconocerías ni a ti mismo, sí ese mundo podrido que te obligó a terminar con la vida de tu propia familia… ahora lo único que te queda es tu amado hermano y él te quiere ver muerto. Él te ha llamado traidor, su sed de venganza es demasiado grande; _si tan sólo supiera la verdad, _pero no, no puede saberla, tienes que protegerlo a toda costa, incluso de tu propia vida. _¡Oh, Itachi mira sus ojos y el terror con el que te ven!_ Triste sonríes para ti mismo, esa mirada te las has ganado y para ti está bien así.

Te acercas a él y Sasuke tirado en el suelo intenta retroceder pero un muro de escombro se lo impide y se lo agradeces al cielo, no crees tener energía para seguir caminando. Te encuentras frente a él y tus dedos ensangrentados tocan su frente, sus ojos se abren asombrados y tu sonríes. Contento, agradecido.

Lo has logrado, ese único gesto, aquel que siempre le mostraste con cariño , ese con el que siempre lograbas tener una queja o un ceño fruncido por parte de Sasuke y después una sonrisa, —**lo siento Sasuke no habrá una próxima vez **—con una sincera sonrisa en tus labios te entregas a la oscuridad y dejas que tus ojos se cierren. Tu cuerpo rebota en el suelo con fuerza, sin vida. Recuerdas el rostro sonriente con el que siempre te veía tu hermanito menor y deseas haberlo conservado para siempre así…

.

_Yo soy un Uchiha _

_que perdió lo que más amaba en el mundo, _

_que la persona que más amaba me lo arrebató;_

…_me mostró él como mataba a mis padres._

_Me hizo revivirlo. _

_Esa mirada fría clavada en la mía _

_Arrebatándome toda la felicidad_

_Reemplazándola con odio _

_Logrando enviar mi alma al infierno _

_Consiguiendo oscurecer mi vida,_

_endurecer mi corazón _

_y hacerme pensar en una sola cosa: _

_Venganza._

.

Las palabras salen de sus labios, palabras que desearías con todo tu corazón haber escuchado antes. Anhelas que se calle y cierre de una buena vez su puta boca. Estás harto de la sarta de mentiras que te dice, ya no lo soportas más y explotas. Gritas, le gritas y te gritas a ti mismo, tratando de convencerte que todo lo que dice ese hombre no es verdad, estás desesperado, te sientes atrapado, asfixiado… quisieras poder levantarte y con tus puños hacer que se trague sus propias palabras, ahogarlo con su propia lengua solamente para que deje de hablar, tu vengaste a tu familia y ese maldito no te quitará ese placer. La ira te controla, te domina pero sus palabras la hacen retroceder. Te cuestionas.

Hay algo dentro de ti que sacude tu necedad y te vocifera que le creas, que es verdad… no sabes qué hacer y sientes a la oscuridad invadir tu corazón, la sientes pesada, densa y le das la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Cierras los ojos y te ahogas en ella, miles de preguntas llenan tu mente y ponen en duda a tu corazón. _¿Cuándo la oscuridad caiga por completo quién serás?, ¿cuándo la oscuridad te envuelva a quién culparás?_

—…**todo por su querido hermano, para poder pelear contigo y morir a tus pies —**dice el extraño frente a ti y las escenas de la muerte de Itachi cruzan por tu mente, arañando tu corazón, acuchillándolo, rompiéndolo, destrozando lo poco que queda de el. Te sientes frustrado y no sabes qué hacer, qué decir, cómo reaccionar, la angustia en tu corazón es demasiado grande y te rindes. Te rindes a sus palabras, a todas y cada una de ellas, creyéndolas como la más sólida verdad. Itachi está muerto, tú lo has asesinado pero ahora sabes que ese siempre fue su plan. El dolor llena el vacío de la oscuridad y te dejas dominar por el. Tristeza.

.

_Los lazos entre hermanos nunca se desvanecerán…_

_La sangre que los une es demasiado fuerte. _

.

Viendo las olas arremeter fieramente contra las rocas, cierras tus ojos negándote a ver el hermoso atardecer mientras las lágrimas recorren tu rostro, te has permitido llorar después de muchos años. El dolor que sientes en tu corazón no se le compara a nada, lloras en memoria de tu hermano, lloras debido al error que cometiste, debido a que no lo pudiste parar, a que no lo pudiste apoyar… lloras recordando que fuiste tú quien le quitó la vida, quien cegó la luz de sus ojos…

La ira opaca el dolor, el odio sobrepasa el amor y la necesidad de venganza vuelve a llenarte. Ellos lo pagarán, definitivamente lo harán. Harás que cada una de las personas que obligaron a Itachi a aniquilar a su propia familia sufran, cegarás sus vidas y una vez que dejen de existir en este mundo estarás en paz. Konoha es la culpable de todo, la aldea que te vio nacer tu la verás perecer y así será porque tú Sasuke Uchiha eres un vengador.

.

_Siempre es bueno cuando se tienen amores ausentarse por algún tiempo._

_Así podemos cerciorarnos de si es cariño efectivo el que nos tienen o es capricho pasajero._

_La distancia hace que el amor se fortalezca…_

_Vaya idiotez… ¿quién se la ha inventado?_

_La distancia convirtió mi amor en odio _

_Hizo que los días perdieran color y que sólo tuviera una meta._

_Hizo que mi deseo de venganza creciera _

_y agotó mi alma de todo sentimiento,_

_abriendo paso para que el odio creciera._

.

Tu corazón late aceleradamente, tus pies tocan el suelo rápido marcando un ritmo constante; no quieres perderlo de vista, está es tu única oportunidad, después ya será muy difícil.

Calculas cada uno de tus movimientos, cada uno de los suyos, analizándolos, con tu sharingan activo prediciéndolos. Cuantas veces has matado ya a ese bastardo y él sigue revirtiéndolo con el poder de tu clan. Maldito.

Con cada muerte ves uno de los ojos en el brazo de tu oponente cerrarse y así sutilmente planeas tu estrategia, quieres ver al culpable del sufrimiento de Itachi fallecer, no importa cómo e incluso no te importa que no sufra como lo hizo tu amado hermano, lo único que deseas es que deje de existir. _Danzou, ese desgraciado no merece respirar el mismo aire que tú._

Vengar a tu hermano es lo único en lo que piensas , lo único que llena tu mente, lo único que ocupa tu corazón.

Una vez más, tan sólo una vez más y el tipo que tienes en frente dormirá para siempre, _¡qué bonita forma de decirlo, quiero que se pudra en el infierno de una maldita vez!_

_._

_No quiero destruir el mundo. _

_Sólo quiero encender la mecha y verlo arder. _

.

Te miras las manos y estas tiemblan. Lo has logrado, lo has vencido, _lo has asesinado._ Uno menos en tu lista, ninguna persona que posea el sharingan y no sea un Uchiha deberla existir; menos ese bastardo que le había quitado los ojos a tantos…

Te pierdes a ti mismo en la ira, el rencor y el odio… no estás nada satisfecho, tu sed de venganza se apodera de tu corazón, estás a punto de volverte loco; pero ya has empezado y nadie te detendrá.

.

_Allí estás, te he visto y no eres una ilusión…_

_¿Acaso no habías muerto?, sí yo cegué tu vida. _

_Estoy aquí contigo, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. _

_¿Eres realmente mi hermano?... quiero que me digas la verdad._

_¿Es cierto lo que me han dicho?, ¿te sacrificaste por mí?..._

_¿Por qué?_

_Hermano, hermano, hermano…_

_Ya no te alejes, no me dejes solo._

.

Una nueva oportunidad se te presenta, la vida te la brinda. Estás viendo a tu hermano menor, estás peleando junto a él… y has prometido decirlo todo. Se lo merece y tu lo sabes, te rehusaste a creer en la fuerza de tu hermano cuando estabas vivo, creerás en ella ahora que estás muerto. Eres un revivido y agradeces al Kabuto el haberte traído aunque eso signifique que el mundo ninja está en guerra. Tendrás la oportunidad de mostrarte como un héroe y a la vez de aclarar las cosas con tu hermano.

Pelean juntos contra la serpiente, Kabuto se ha perdido a sí mismo, ha dejado de reconocer lo que es y tu te sientes identificado ya que una vez te perdiste a ti mismo. Por eso decides enseñarle una lección, el kinjutsu está listo y Kabuto ha caído por completo dentro de el. Has liberado el edotensei y te desvaneces, al igual que tus memorias… pero estás dispuesto a mostrarle a tu amado hermano la verdad.

.

_Esperando, rezando, para encontrar una manera de regresar el tiempo__  
__¿Puedo regresar el tiempo?__  
__Lo que daría por contemplar esa sonrisa__  
__¿Es la cara del amor?__  
_

.

Y te encuentras allí, en el recuerdo de esa fatídica noche que marco tu vida. La situación ha llegado al límite, la guerra está apunto de estallar y ya no queda tiempo pero no permitirás que tu hermano muera por culpa de todo el clan, él no tiene nada que ver, él no sabe nada… estás seguro de ello. _Te has asegurado de ello. _

Tus manos tiemblan al sostener tu espada, tus padres te dan la espalda… ellos saben lo que se avecina y están dispuestos a morir por lo que creen y por esa misma razón están orgullosos de ti, pero antes de que les quites la vida te hacen prometer que cuidarás de Sasuke y al oírlo los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas y empiezas a llorar en silencio. Está decidido no hay nada que puedas hacer, los dados ya han sido tirados y esta es tu misión. Una que sólo tú puedes cumplir.

—**Realmente eres amable** —esas son las palabras de tu padre hacia ti y lloras aún más, con tu corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos le quitas la vida a tus padres… con la esperanza de que tu hermano verá la luz de un nuevo día una vez más, de que no se verá envuelto en ese mundo de mentiras. Esperanza, eso es lo único que te queda.

.

_El sol saldrá cada vez que pronuncie tu nombre.__  
__Esto no nos va a separar, nos veremos de nuevo querido hermano__  
__Tu recuerdo nunca pasará.__  
__Esto no nos separará, nos veremos de nuevo__._

_Mi amor por ti es eterno._

.

Te acercas a tu hermano despacio, al ritmo que da tu cuerpo muerto, hablándole, diciéndole que ya no le ocultarás la verdad, que lo reconoces y estás orgulloso de él. Te acercas a él dejando que todo el amor que sientes por él afloré en tu palabras en tus acciones, sonríes. No buscas su perdón, no buscas que cambie, tan sólo hablas con la verdad. Amas a tu hermano y quieres que esté seguro de ello. Te acercas a él, lo abrazas y juntando tu frente con la suya se lo dices. **—****No importa lo que decidas a partir de ahora Te amaré por siempre **—y con estas palabras te entregas a tu destino, tu cuerpo empieza a desvanecerse, te sientes por fin en paz, tranquilo. No hay nadie que amé con un Uchiha, no existe nadie que ame más de lo que tu a tu hermano. _Sasuke._

_._

_Los lazos entre hermanos nunca se desvanecerán…_

_La sangre que los une es demasiado fuerte. _

_La distancia los ha hecho más fuertes… los ha unido._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado, en cada corte verso que escribía pensaba en la escena que venía, en los sentimientos que debían estar reflejados. Ese amor entre hermanos que es tan fuerte, mientras escribía me puse a pensar y si uno de mis hermanos asesinara a mi familia ¿qué haría yo?, y trataba de ponerme en la piel de Sasuke... pensaba y si por culpa de mi familia todo mi país perece, tanta gente, tantos niños inocentes... y de esa forma intentaba pensar como Itachi. Y después está el amor, y desde mi experiencia digo que el amor entre hermanos es único y yo sé que haría de todo por defender y mantener vivo a uno de mis hermanos. Simplemente los amo. **_

_**Bueno la aclaración para leer el fic está arriba y recuerden la primera y sólo la primera narración es Madara de allí cualquiera que ha visto o leído Naruto entenderá el resto. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí escribirlo me hizo llorar, tener ira, protestar, pero sobretodo llorar.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? jaja ya saben en los reviews.**_

_**XOXO Juls.**_


End file.
